


Chinese translation on "affirmation"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "affirmation"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [affirmation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309270) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



勿庸置疑　[第22號　腿]

孩子試著安慰催眠自己。這不算很糟糕，距最糟糕的情況差得遠了──他或摔爆腦殼、他或撞脫所有牙齒、他或弄傷雙手；更糟糕的是，讓派廸看了笑話。那傢伙會超起勁的嘲笑他呢，那麼，他就得先殺了派廸再自殺了，那可是件麻煩事。

所以，目前的狀況不至太壞。呃、他的傷勢似乎挺嚴重，而且那陣劇痛快讓他昏倒了，但他還沒有昏倒，而且他的血也沒有灑遍這地方──天曉得木質地板上的血跡有多難清理啊。

這就是他目前的狀況。他該試著站起來吧？或許──

成。成，知道了，不能站起來，絕不能站起來，坐回去吧，小鬼。他一邊催眠自己，一邊死命緊捂著嘴巴，以免慘叫聲溢出喉頭。

心裏有個小聲音正悄悄地說道，尖叫吧，大家會聽見他的叫聲，然後會過來找他的；然而，更大的聲音（那聲音的組成部份大概是男性荷爾蒙──又稱男性尊嚴）把那小聲音覆過了。他絕對不會尖叫求救，他可以自行處理的。嗯，一切都盡在掌握之中。

握他個大頭。他現在能握的，除了一條斷腿以外，就只有劇痛了。可是這實在太蠢了，怎麼可能有這種事情發生？

但這種事情確確實實發生了。他已經把整包香煙抽完了，這種事還沒有消失。斷腿沒有回復──在他短短十三年人生間，這是最讓人失望的事了。丟人的感覺揮之不去，以後他得改名換姓（沒有姓！），才能活得下去了。

「喂，臭小鬼，你在嗎？」

那是老頭的聲音。孩子想爬到箱子之後，躲到地老天荒，卻把這種衝動抑下去了，只揚聲叫道：「不在。」

老頭吱了一聲，也不曉得是冷哼還是吁氣，反正就老頭說來，兩者根本毫無分別。老頭總算在一大桶橄欖油後找到孩子，默默盯著孩子半晌，才淡淡說道：「你的腿怪怪的。」

「討厭鬼！你的臉才怪怪的！」

老頭翻翻白眼，一腳頂開旁邊的箱子。「真是的，你今次又幹什麼來著？」

「沒幹什麼。我沒有摔下來什麼的，因為那太蠢了。」

「你不蠢。」

他不作聲。

「嘿，不至於那麼蠢。好啦，回到上層甲板吧。」

「不要。」他抱著手，拼命把眼淚眨回去──更正，才沒有眼淚呢，他根本沒哭！沒‧有‧哭！

「好了，別孩子氣。」

「我才沒有孩子氣！」他怒聲叫道：「就算這他媽超痛，就算我他媽快痛死了，我也沒有哭！我待會兒就會自己站起來，自己回到甲板，自己──」

「你要自己用夾板固定斷腿麼？」老頭迫問：「你要自己上石膏什麼的？」

「不行嗎！我自己來不行嗎！你給我好好看著，臭老頭！我會證明──」孩子大吼，試著掙起身來，卻是重重摔在地上，他沒來得及緊抿著嘴，結果喉頭溢出痛呼。

「白痴啊你！」老頭罵道，迅速跪在他身旁；孩子倒是覺得自己真的快哭了。

「我才不是。」他抽抽噎噎：「我才不是！我會給你證明的，你給我等著。」

「知道了，知道了。」老頭繃緊著身子：「你就別動了，拜託。」

「不能告訴別人。」他抽著鼻子：「一個人也不行，尤其是派廸！我討厭他。」

「不，你不討厭他。」老頭嘆了口氣：「你根本沒有討厭的人。」

「他們討厭我。」

「他們不討厭你。」

「他們理應討厭我啊！」孩子試著兇巴巴的挑釁，卻在老頭一個眼神下噤聲了，垂頭看著地板。傷腳折成不自然的角度，讓他胃裏翻騰。

「好吧，我不會說出去。」老頭終究說道：「尤其不跟派廸說。只是派廸不討厭你，沒有人討厭你。」

他又抽抽鼻子，卻默默點頭，不樂意的張臂。老頭把他抱在懷裏，然後站起身來。

「小鬼，你怎麼都不長肉？」

「閉嘴啦。」山治硬是擠出聲來，光是壓抑痛哭的衝動已經讓他忙不過來了。

老頭倒是乖乖閉嘴（這是神蹟啊）。他們慢慢踱回上層甲板，步進孩子的小寢室，一路居然沒有遇上任何廚師。其他人大概是感受到老頭散發出來的『他媽閃開！』的氣焰吧，那氣場可是橫掃方圓幾里呢。孩子幾乎有點感動。

待芭拉蒂船醫給他接骨時，孩子痛得快爆炸了，卻硬是忍著一聲不哼。因為，他知道老頭就在門外，就在門外聽著──他有重要的事要證明給老頭看，他一定得讓老頭知道那件事。

 

END


End file.
